Frieden auf Erden
by Lenila
Summary: Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe, feiern die Menschen einmal im Jahr. Manchmal muss man allerdings dafür fünf Monate warten. Doch für Weihnachten ist es nie zu spät, erkennt Lucius Malfoy am Ende. 1/1


Titel: Frieden auf Erden  
Autorin: Lenila  
Beschreibung: Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe, feiern die Menschen einmal im Jahr. Manchmal muss man allerdings dafür fünf Monate warten. Doch für Weihnachten ist es nie zu spät, erkennt Lucius Malfoy am Ende. [Oneshot/Abgeschlossen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Figuren stammen ursprünglich aus der Feder von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe an ihnen keinerlei Rechte welcher Art auch immer. Diese FF ist frei erfunden und zudem vollkommen unkommerziell. Danke.

Hinweis: Gleich drei Premieren: Meine erste Weihnachts-FF, mein erster Oneshot (dachte nicht, dass ich mich jemals kurzfassen könnte) und die erste Story, die in einem Zug entstanden ist (im wahrsten und im übertragenen Sinn des Wortes). Sie spielt am Abend von Voldemorts Fall und ich hoffe, sie gefällt Euch. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen...

---

Es war später Abend, als die Malfoys im Kamin ihres Landhauses in Whiltshire erschienen und eine feine Wolke Flohpulver sich langsam auf den kostbaren Perserteppich legte, welcher in gebührendem Abstand zu dem Kamin lag. Lucius, der den Kamin als erster verließ, blieb einen Augenblick im Halbdunkel des Raumes stehen. Das Wohnzimmer wirkte kalt und ein Hauch der Ereignisse, die in den letzten Wochen hier abgelaufen waren, hing wie ein immer noch gegenwärtiger Albtraum im Raum.

Lucius verspürte den unbändigen Wunsch, Licht zu machen, um die Schrecken zu verjagen, die als Schatten an den Wänden zu kleben schienen. Doch im Hause Malfoy ging nichts ohne Magie. Es gab nicht einmal Streichhölzer, wie Lucius in den letzten Tagen bemerkt hatte. Er hatte sich selbst für seine Überheblichkeit in dieser Beziehung verflucht. Er hätte nie gedacht, einmal ohne Zauberstab in seinem eigenen Haus zu stehen, ohne Magie.

Draco erschien nach ihm im Kamin und trat schweigend zu seinem Vater. Im fahlen Licht, das der Mond in den Raum fallen ließ, wirkte er noch blasser, als er tatsächlich war. Schatten lagen über den Wangen und rahmten die blaugrauen Augen ein, die ihn leblos wirken ließen, nicht weniger unheimlich als den Raum, in dem er und sein Vater standen.

Narzissa war die letzte, die aus Hogwarts geflohpudert kam. Sie hatten Draco stillschweigend in ihre Mitte genommen, als hätten sie Angst, ihn unterwegs noch verlieren zu können. Dabei war alle Gefahr seit Stunden gebannt und die Todesangst, die Lucius verspürt hatte, die Ungewissheit, ob sein Sohn überhaupt noch am Leben war, waren gewichen. Doch ein Hauch davon war geblieben und würde es immer bleiben.

Narzissa ließ ein paar Flammen über die Kerzen im Kandelaber auf dem schweren Esstisch tanzen. Der Raum tauchte in ein goldenes Licht und die Albträume verschwanden. Dennoch fühlte sich Lucius seltsam beklemmt in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer. Hier waren Menschen gestorben und er hatte es mit ansehen müssen. Beim letzten Mal hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre einer von ihnen gewesen – in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer.

„Ich bringe Draco noch ins Bett und komme dann wieder nach unten", sagte Narzissa zu Lucius, der auf die Flammen der Kerzen sah, die schwach flackerten. Scherben von zerbrochenem Geschirr lagen über den Tisch verteilt und auf dem Teppich. Sie zeugten von Voldemorts Wut und seinem Ärger über die Zerstörung seiner Horcruxe. Sie waren nicht mehr dazu bekommen, sie wegzuräumen. Der Aufbruch war zu schnell gekommen. Nur die Toten waren weggebracht worden.

„Mutter, ich bin inzwischen erwachsen und...", unternahm Draco den Versuch eines Einwands, als seine Mutter ankündigte, ihn ins Bett bringen zu wollen. Er war doch kein Kind mehr. Doch ihr Blick voller mütterlicher Liebe und Zuneigung ließ ihn verstummen. Was sollte es? Wenn es sie glücklich machte...

Lucius nickte nur gedankenverloren und sah seiner Frau und seinem Sohn nach, wie sie in die Eingangshalle gingen, von welcher die Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Lucius verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und blieb unschlüssig stehen. Dann verließ er den Raum und kam wenig später mit Dracos altem Rennbesen wieder.

Sein Vater, Abraxas Malfoy, hatte einmal gesagt, dass es bestimmte Dinge gab, die man selbst tun musste und mit seinen eigenen Händen, damit sie wirklich gemacht wären. Lucius hatte nie wirklich verstanden, was er damit gemeint hatte und ihr Sinn und Wahrheitsgehalt dämmerten ihm erst an diesem Abend nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords, als er seinen Umhang achtlos über das Sofa warf und den Besen seines Sohns für das verwendete, wofür alle Besen ursprünglich einmal gemacht worden waren.

Lucius kehrte die Scherben vom Tisch und unter den Stühlen hervor. Er stellte den umgefallenen Sessel wieder auf und bemerkte erst dabei den Karton, der hinter dem Sofa gestanden hatte. Lucius kehrte die letzten Scherben in die Eingangshalle und stellte den Besen beiseite. Dann öffnete er den Karton und ein Laut amüsierter Überraschung entfuhr ihm. In ihm lag sorgsam zusammengelegt der Christbaumschmuck.

Narzissa hatte ihn wie jedes Jahr an Weihnachten aus dem Keller nach oben geholt, aber sie hatten ihn nicht benötigt, auch wenn sie sehr wohl einen Baum gehabt hätten. Mit Voldemort im Haus hatte es allerdings keine Weihnachten gegeben. Er hatte Narzissa deutlich wissen lassen, was er von dem Brauch hielt. Das Fest der Liebe...

Lucius trug den Karton zum Tisch und nahm ein paar Kugeln heraus. Inzwischen war es Mai und die Kugel wirkten seltsam Fehl am Platz. Lucius drehte eine rote Kugel in seinen Händen. Sie weckten Erinnerungen an glückliche Tage der Vergangenheit, Weihnachten als er selbst ein Kind gewesen war, Weihnachten, als Draco ein Kind gewesen war.

Behutsam legte Lucius die Kugel in den Karton zurück. Narzissa hatte ihn nicht wieder weggeräumt, ob mit Absicht oder ob sie es schlichtweg vergessen hatte, mochte Lucius nicht sagen. Er nahm eine Kerze aus dem Kandelaber und ging in den Keller.

Den Baum hatten sie weggestellt. Lucius wusste nicht, wieso überhaupt. Vermutlich, weil er nun einmal nicht im Wohnzimmer stehen bleiben konnte und man Dinge, die man nicht benötigte einfach in den Keller stellte. Hinter einer Reihe von zugenagelten Kisten wurde Lucius fündig. Der Baum war durch Magie versiegelt und hatte keine einzige Nadel verloren seit dem Tag da er geschlagen worden war. Er sah noch genauso frisch und grün aus wie im Dezember.

Lucius stellte den Baum ins Wohnzimmer und richtete ihn sorgfältig an der Stelle aus, an welcher er immer stand. Dann hängte er die erste Kugel an einen der Äste. Die Kugeln waren rot und glänzten metallisch. Sie spiegelten den ganzen Raum.

Lucius holte die Spielzeugsoldaten mit ihren Musikinstrumenten aus dem Karton. Einer von ihnen ließ mit einem fröhlichen „Tsching" seine Becken zusammen schlagen und strahlte über das bemalte Holzgesicht. Ein heimliches Lächeln spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. Er hängte den Soldaten mit den Becken neben den Soldaten mit der Trommel und dem mit der Trompete. Leise klang Musik aus den Tannenzweigen.

Blaue und grüne Kugeln fanden ihren Weg auf den Baum. Einige kunstvoll verziert. kleine Engelchen, die mit ihren Flügeln schlugen, hingen wenig später neben Strohsternen. Sogar Schokoladenkringel waren in der Schachtel gewesen und natürlich Lametta.

„Oh, Lucius." Narzissa stand unvermittelt in der Tür und sah ihrem Mann mit vor Überraschung vor der Brust geschlagenen Händen zu, wie er in seiner Robe mit hochgekrempelten Ärmel einen Teddybär mit Nikolausmütze an die Stelle hängte, unter welcher immer Dracos Geschenke lagen.

Lucius fühlte sich ertappt. „Ich...dachte..." In Ermangelung von Worten für das, was er sich gedacht haben könnte, beendete er den Satz nicht. Es war mitten im Mai. Draußen war eine laue Frühlingsnacht und er hängte Christbaumschmuck an einen Weihnachtsbaum, der mit fünf Monaten Verspätung geschmückt wurde.

„Lass mich den Stern auf die Spitze setzen", sagte Narzissa schließlich und enthob Lucius somit allen weiteren hilflosen Erklärungsversuchen. Sie ging zu dem Karton mit dem Christbaumschmuck. Lucius nickte nur und begann, die Kerzen an die Äste zu stecken.

Narzissa setzte den goldenen Stern auf die Spitze des Baumes. Sein Komentenschweif glänzte in seinem eigenen Licht, als er sich ein Stück über den Baum erhob und dort ruhig schwebte. Dann legte Narzissa eine Weihnachtsplatte in das alte Grammophon. Weihnachtsmusik füllte den Raum leise aber eindringlich. Lucius hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn es geschneit hätte, als er aus dem Fenster sah. Draußen war es stockfinster im Vergleich zu dem Licht der Kerzen am Baum.

Narzissa kam zu ihm und er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, seine Frau sanft an sich drückend. Wie durch ein Wunder war alle Kälte aus dem Raum verschwunden und es war wirklich sein Wohnzimmer und sein Haus und das seiner Familie. Alles schien gut und still und friedlich.

Es hätte einer von den zahlreichen Weihnachtsabenden sein können, wie Lucius sie in den vorhergehenden Jahren erlebt hatte. Die Bescherung war vorüber. Draco war im Bett. Er und seine Frau standen alleine im Wohnzimmer vor dem Baum mit den brennenden Kerzen. Nie zuvor war Lucius ein Weihnachtsabend so wunderbar erschienen. Das Fest der Liebe.

Narzissa nahm Lucius in die Arme, als das Grammophon den Weihnachtswalzer spielte. Auch wenn der Tisch und das Sofa mit den beiden Sesseln ein wenig im Weg standen, tanzten sie miteinander wie jedes Jahr an Weihnachten. Kerzenlicht schien warm in ihren Augen wider. Beide waren lächelnd in den Anblick ihres Gegenübers versunken.

Auf der Treppe in der Eingangshalle saß Draco unbemerkt in der Dunkelheit und lächelte ein glückliches Lächeln. Seine Eltern so zu sehen, erfüllte ihn zum ersten Mal seit Wochen mit einer tiefen Gelassenheit und dem Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Er saß einfach auf der Treppe und sah Lucius und Narzissa beim Tanzen zu.

Noten des Weihnachtswalzers schwebten in die Eingangshalle und die Treppe hinauf, als wollten sie das ganze Haus erfüllen. Es roch nach Keksen, warmen Kerzenlicht und ein wenig verheißungsvoll nach einem Braten, der in der Küche im Ofen schmoren musste. Draußen fiel Schnee. Am Weihnachtsbaum sangen die Holzengelchen „Ehre sei Gott in der Höhe und Friede auf Erden und den Menschen ein Wohlgefallen".


End file.
